Dante Royard
|kanji= だんてろやるど |rōmaji= Dante Royarudo |alias= Phantom King (ふぁんとむきんぐ Fantomu Kingu) Sazex Phantomhide (さあぜくすふぁんとむはいど Saazekusu Fantomuhaido) Hiiro Santoz (ひいろさんとず Hiiro Santozu) |race= Human |gender= Male |age= 21(Pre-Timeskip) 28(Post-Timeskip) |height= 6'2" |weight= 90kg |birthdate= June 29 |eyes= Red |hair= Black |blood type= AB |affiliation= God Eater House of Royard Moon Drop |previous affiliation= Tower of Heaven |occupation = Guild Master Business Tycoon Honorary Member |previous occupation= Independent Mage Slave Noble |team= Double Trouble |previous team= None |partner= Jinx |previous partner= None |base of operations= Brevia City |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Rael Royard (Father, Deceased) Seira Royard (Mother, Deceased) Zigmund Royard (Cousin) Stephen Royard (Cousin) Ecks Royard (Cousin) Kadiz Royard (Ancestor, Deceased) Aldrich Boese (Distant Relative) Tolbert Boese (Distant Relative) Wotan Boese (Distant Relative) Ishild Boese (Distant Relative, In-Law) Rannulf Boese (Distant Relative) |magic= Take Over Air Magic Transformation Guns Magic Sword Magic Thought Projection High Speed Requip(Mammon) Sound Magic(Exodia) Familiar Spirit Magic(Contracted) |alias = Phantom King (ふぁんとむきんぐ Fantomu Kingu) Sazex Phantomhide Hiro Santoz |weapons= Renegade (O-katana) Thompson Sisters (Dual Handguns) }} Dante Royard(だんてろやるど''Dante Royarudo'') also known as the infamous Phantom King(ふぁんとむきんぐ''Fantomu Kingu'') is an S-Class mage. He is not part of any guild, not believing he can commit to "The Cause" as he sardonically calls what the Light & Dark Guilds are fighting for. A mercenary, he takes various jobs he finds during his travels through Fiore. Unfortunately, due to his bad luck, it mostly ends with the job being far from what the clients said, either about the reward or the objective. Due to that, his financial status is at an all time low, forcing him to sleep outside and eat what he can find in nature. He was a former slave of the Rakuen no Tō. His mentor was Maximillian. He's currently on a journey to prevent his nemesis and the man he hates most in the world Simon Khozak and his Six Chaos Saints from destroying the world. Appearance Dante is a 6 foot 2 inch tall young man, with a narrow frame that clearly defines his muscles. Underneath the clothing, his slighly pale skin is lithered in scars from his many battles and the experience he went through as part of the Rakuen no Tō. His face has a well-defined jawline and a fairly masculine profile. Combined with the shaggy, black hair on his head and glaring red eyes give him a rather fearsome look. On most occasions he tends to sport a bored expression that comes off and indifferent or even uncaring, but a vicious grin will show itself whenever he finds something interesting. His casual attire almost always consists of grey sweat pants & a jacket which he wraps around his torso. Underneath the jacket, he wears a red shirt. His choice of shoes are white high top sneaks with red trimmings on the side. For a battle attire his choice of clothing was made to be practical and efficient, not to mention eccentric, from is from the lightest and most flexible kind Fiore has. On top he wears a white middle sleeved brown coat. Underneath, he has an open buttoned, black shirt with the zipper open to expose his chest. His loose combat pants are easy to move in as well as black steel-tipped combat boots that reach just below his knees. Recently, the influence of Mephisto has begun to spread onto his right right arm and affects his human appearance. Currently, he is using ancient binding magic to keep it in check. Personality Dante is not the kind of man anyone would expect him to be, considering the weight his name carries. He is agressive, hotheaded, exuberant and extremely blunt to the point of appearing rude and offensive to others. It even extends to him being completely heedless to formality or social standings. Be they the strongest enemy he has ever faced or the most influential lord of the land he currently resides in, Dante refuses to address people respectfully, unless they have somehow earned said respect. Even then, he will not bow to anyone, regardless of the danger he might find himself in. Despite these traits, he somehow manages to retain a certain rough charm about him, that people can't help but be drawn and be loyal to. A testament to this natural talent is the guild he leads, composed of a group of people that, in under normal circumstances, would be mortal enemies and would never work with each other. Despite that, he's extremely deceptive and takes great joy in confusing enemies and allies alike. Constantly mixing truths with lies, no one truly knows what he's thinking (some don't reallt want to), while underestimating him and thinking he's weird and not very intelligent. Most of the time, he would whine to himself (or to others) of how poor and miserable he is, and how everyone should show a little bit of sympathy and help him out, particurally in a monetary fashion. Appearing as a greedy person, Dante would do almost anything for money. At one point, he even performed as a stripper, at a high-class party full of aritstrocratic women, and some men too, while calling himself Sergio Butterscotch. His greed is so great in fact, that it outstripped whatever shame or pride he might have had when, at the end of the performance, as he so eloquently put it, Dante "poured butterscotch candies down my banana hammock". At the same time, completely contradicting his greedy beliefs, Dante will take a job solely for doing the good deed and would not force payment on a customer who could clearly not afford it. That has become one of his Ways of Life. Also, seeming naive for someone of his reputation and power, he will let people abuse that given priviledge by leaving various bills and debts they have made prior, at the time, or after he has completed the job he was hired for. Leaving debts he cannot pay for, Dante has gained infamy as the man who has been banned from the most towns and cities across Fiore. When fighting, he becomes an entirely different person. While still retaining that exuberant and hotheaded personality of his, his mind will become more focused and his true emotions will rarely ever show. His master Maximillian, back when he trained Dante, always told him to always keep his emotions in check and never allow his opponent to know he feels. Or else he can be easily manipulated. He's also very sly and deceptive, using trciks and traps to fight an opponent, especially the stronger ones, while leaving his most powerful magic as a last resort. Although, there are times, when he would decide that the direct approach of completely overwhelming his enemy is the best option. Although such times would come on the rare moments of when he would lose his composure, either by their actions or words, which have somehow broken his composure. Not many people can do that, and one of the very few people to have survived his wrath during such times, is Simon Khozak. Synopsis |} Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Despite his delinquent appearance, Dante possesses a sharp mind capable of picking upon the smallest of details and shifts in the environment around him. With this, he can make sound deductions that are almost always right on the mark, and base his strategies on that. This was instilled on to him by his master as it helps with his magic, in order better understand the demons he houses within his body and use their power to the fullest of its potential. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Even without his magic, Dante is a very dangerous opponent to be fighting against. In order to gain better control of the demonic forms of his Take Over, he has trained himself in physical conditioning and mental discipline by practising his own unorthodox style. Dante's constant fighting and training has conditioned him to his peak of physical prowess, possessing agility, flexibility, and dexterity that can match, if not overwelm most opponents. Combined with his talent, his fighting prowess naturally strengthen and develop with each fight, allowing him to defeat many expert fighters. *'Self Taught Style' (我流 Garyuu): When there is freedom from mechanical conditioning, there is simplicity. With no actual forms or techniques, Dante's way of fighting does not have any set pattern of attacks, making it almost impossible for his opponents to anticipate him. On the other hand, being a highly perceptive man by nature, Dante is able to quickly see through his opponents' attack patterns and battle methods, which allows him to instinctively come up with various new and effective methods to counter them. He can also perfectly copy the basics of any technique he sees, bastardizing and adjusting it to his liking until he feels comfortable enough to use it. Although that is not the only way he fights. When faced against opponents that are able to draw him out, he is able to quickly change his own attack patterns to leave his opponent guessing, forcing them to rely solely on reflexes. It is against equally powerful opponents, where Dante's true nature begins to show itself, that of a sly and deceptive fighter. He will use speed and movement to constantly dart in and out of an enemy's reach and work accordingly before they could react. When going one-on-one it is meant to pick at a difficult enemy to slow them down with cumulative damage and disrupt their rhythm before backing off and garnering the distance in order to deliver more crushing strikes once he'd established a definite speed advantage throughout the battle. Against packs of enemies, it can cause havoc and force them into a panic. Enhanced Strength: Despite his lean stature, Dante is amazingly strong, capable of fighting people far bigger and with more muscle mass than himself. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Being trained in martial arts and physical discipline, Dante has equally impressive speed. He can move at speeds that would leave average mages with no time to react. When attacked he can easily change the direction of his attacks, leaving his opponent guessing his next moves and forcing them to rely on their own reflexes to survive. This, coupled with his magic could leave even some of the most powerful opponents at a bind. Incredible Luck: Even in areas of probability being against him, when it comes to his own life Dante is still easily able to instinctually turn things to his advantage. When being trained by his master he has survived falls from cliffs, encounters with wild and dangerous animals, attacks from various dangerous men and even surviving his first demon, Mammon. Immense Endurance & Durability: Dante's most astonishing traits. Despite his size, he can take hits that would kill even the above average mages. He can even survive some very powerful magic attacks which barely hurt him. His stamina is also nothing to sniff at. His Take Over forms exhaust not only magic, but also put great strain on the mind and body as the caster transforms into the demon and uses its power. Constant use has strengthened him to be able to fight for long periods of time and with the training he has received by his mentor, he can do it even while under severe conditions. Magic Powers Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): A form of Caster Magic and an advanced application of Transformation; the user is capable of taking upon the properties of any living animal that exists upon Earthland. Dante is a master of his own style of Take Over taught to him by Maximillian. He has a variety of forms with his most powerful being Phantom King. Dante's Phantom King.jpg|Phantom King Stalker.jpg|Take Over: Stalker Mammon.png|Take Over: Mammon Exodia.jpg|Take Over: Exodia Transformation Master (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Dante is exceptionally proficient in this magic. He can transform into anyone or anything he wants, even just parts of himself if need be. Before, he mostly used it when he had to run away from trouble. After his supposed death however, in order for him not to be recognised as it would be too troublesome, he has established various fake identities with certain fame that would assist him if trouble ever arises. While in transformations he tends to avoid using Take Over and relies primarily on his Sword Magic. Bodyguard.jpg|Code Name: Bodyguard Bounty.jpg|Code Name: Bounty Hunter *'Code Name: Bodyguard' (ようじんぼう Youjinbou): Dante uses this transformation when doing bodyguard missions. He relies heavily on his Sword Magic. In order to make sure strong opponents and people he has fought in the past don't recognise him by his style, he has modified it a bit. *'Code Name: Bounty Hunter' (しょきんかせぎ Shokin Kasegi): Dante's transformation that he uses for his Bounty Hunter identity. He uses it primarily for hunting high playing dangerous targets. In this form, he uses mostly Gun Magic and a little bit of his Sword Magic if the target proves strong enough to get inside his guard. His weapons are two fully automatic pistols and a giant sword. Thought Projection Master: Dante is a master of this magic. He uses it in conjunction with transformation in order to create his fake identities. *'Multiple Copies': He can use multiple copies at the same time, but is restricted to two at most. Dante is very vulnerable while his projections are out on mission. Because this magic requires the caster to put a certain amount of magic in each projection, Dante separates his magic capacity equally between himself and two other projections. So while each of them are on missions, he cannot use Take Over due to his low magic. He usually hides himself during that time. *'Exploding Copies': He can make each of the copies explode by destabilizing the magic and cutting off the connection between them. The explosion is strong enough to kill someone on the level of , who tried to absorb him when they fought. Sword Magic: Devil Style '(いじんりゅ(愚行権) ''Ijinryu(Debiru Sutairu)): Dante's self created style of sword magic. The main principal is condensing magic power and channeling it through a sword-like catalyst. Spells vary, depending on the forms of Take Over he uses, or if he doesn't use them. It seems he is immensely proficient at it as he is able to use it in almost any situation so long as he has a catalyst to channel the magic into. '''Air Magic Expert (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): Dante has shown a great interest in this style of magic. For what reasons, it is currently unknown. However, he has learned various spells that help him immensely in battle. Especially against tough opponents. MegaPressure.jpg| Mega Pressure GigaBreaker.jpg| Giga Breaker GigaBomb.jpg| Giga Bomb BombEffect.jpg| Giga Bomb's Effect *'Mega Pressure' (めがぷれしゃ Mega Puresha): This spell allows for Dante to increase the air pressure around a certain area. It works manipulating the "one atmosphere". That is, over every person there is one kilogram per square centimeter of it, in other words there is over a ton of air pressure on top of a person's head and back, they just don't feel it. When it is modified, it can cause abnormalities in the human body, such as altitude sickness and decompression sickness. Dante uses it primarily to slightly weaken an enemy's physical condition and turn the tides to his advantage. *'Giga Breaker' (ぎがぶれいか Giga Bureika): An alternative spell to Dante's Giga Impact, which is exclusive for Phantom King. It works by compressing air in the center of his palm and then firing it at the enemy, sending them flying in the air while dealing significant damage. *'Giga Bomb' (ぎがぼむ Giga Bomu): An advance form of air manipulation. It revolves around compressing air into a small sphere. Once released it will take some time before the air compression destabilizes, creating an enormous explosion that can deal massive damage. With Dante's current skill, this spell takes nearly two minutes to complete and requires his full concentration. Even a small disturbance can cause him to lose control and the spell will self-destruct, harming him and everyone in the near vicinity. High Speed (神足 Hai Supīdo): Over the years Dante has learned how to use this magic. It augments the power of his lower body, further increasing his leg strength, speed and agility. Because he rarely uses Take Over anymore, Dante has decided that he needs an edge when he fights normally. He's so fast, that during his fight with an assassing hired by some of Bosco's nobles he was capable of completely evading all of his attacks while instatly getting in his guard. *'Puprple Lightning' (紫電 Shiden): A very powerful spell that allows for almost instant movement. In order to use it properly Dante must bend his body in the direction he wants to move, right before he does. That allows for further increse in speed and is harder to hit him. Furthermore, he can easily make consecutive evasive movements simply by continuously bending his body in the direction he wants to move to, when he wants to. Familiar Spirit Magic: Technically, it is not a magic he can use. His current partner, Jinx was the one to form a contract with him after he saved her from dying. *'Jinx' (じんぬくす Jinnukusu): Dante's current partner. Her strength lies in her vast knowledge of the world. She isn't very strong combat-wise and prefers not to get involved in fights. Equipment Renegade1.jpg|'Renegade' Thompson.jpg|'The Thompson Sisters' Quotes *(Dante vs Cobra) "You can hear me... but can you stop me?" *(Dante vs Ikaruga) "Eh? Your sword can cut everything? Hn, interesting. Then bring it, Ikaruga!!!" *(Dante Royard) "Those old coots at the council wanting me to join the Ten Wizard Saints of all things. Zeref popping up out of whatever hell hole he was in. Man, shit just got real. As if Simon wasn't enough, now this. I may not be the nicest dude out there, but I sure as hell can't ignore this. So troublesome, I was really looking forward to retiring in a nice warm place that has a beach, can't forget the beach. Then I'd marry a cute girl who is nice and obedient and loving, not like those other troublesome women. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Watch my daughter get married and my son become a successful mage, and spend the rest of my life sitting on the veranda of my house, drinking a nice cocktail. Then die of old age before my wife. But with that fucker Zeref ending the fucking world, that'd be just fucking impossible. Ugh, I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. Well, if I'm gonna do this, I'll do it '''my' way." Trivia *The author is sorry about separating Take Over from this page, but it was getting way too long. If you want to see his forms, just click on the link. It will '''NOT' take you to the official Fairy Tail Wiki. *Dante's equipment pictures are made by the author. The katanas and guns are inspired by DMC. However, the credit for the descriptions go to DMC Wiki. *The concept of Dante is from the character Shigemori Akira from the Visual Novel Hisui no Shizuku. *The credit for the picture of Exodia and the idea for that form goes to my man NowiePark! You're awesome dude! *Dante's theme is, as chosen by the author, Get Ready *According to unknown sources: **Dante's hobby is teasing people, napping, procrastination and generally avoiding work whenever possible. **He has an IQ of 145 **Dante wishes to fight Sanjo Vista, Silas Cocytus, Conway Blackwood and Richard Buchanan. **His favorite food is pizza with everything, multi-layered hamburgers and beer while his least favorite are fresh vegetables. **Dante has completed 508 jobs so far: 398 Normal, 50 S-Rank, 50 SS-Rank, 8 Ten-Year, 1 One Hundred-Year. **Dante's favorite phrase is "I'll do it later" (私は後でそれをやる Ore wa atode sore o yaru). |} Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Zikimura Category:House of Royard